simpson_maniacosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barney Gumble o Gomez
thumb|258px|Barney Gumble o GomezBarney Gumble o Gomez, como se lo conoce en la vercion latina es la satirización del típico alcohólico que pasa casi todo el día bebiendo. Su voz es bastante grotesca producto de su alcoholismo. Con respecto a su hogar aparecen dos: El primero es La Taberna de Moe que realmente no es su hogar sino que a veces se ha quedado dormido producto de la borrachera, luego se ve un apartamento sucio y muy poco amueblado. Según el episodio “22 cortometrajes sobre Springfield”, Barney debe a la taberna de Moe 14.000.000.000 de dólares Barney es mitad Polaco y mitad Noruego. Su padre, Arnie Gumble murió en 1979 en un accidente durante un desfile junto a Sheldon Skinner, Iggy Wiggum, Etch Westgrin, y Griff McDonald todos pertenecientes a los Hellfish (peces del infierno), el escuadrón más belicoso de la segunda compañía más belicosera en La Segunda Guerra Mundial del mundo, comandados por Abraham Simpson, el padre de Homer Simpson. Su madre, que nunca se dijo su nombre, trabaja en la Marina. Distintas personalidades Barney al parecer tiene mucha predisposición para ayudar a los demás, como por ejemplo en el episodio $pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) cuando Marge Simpson estaba completamente abstraída jugando en una máquina Maggie se le escapa por todo el Casino y Barney la encuentra justo antes que la atacara un tigre de circo y se la devuelve a marge y le dice “marge ten más cuidado un caballo estuvo a punto de morder a tu hijo bart”, en otro episodio cuando Moe incendia su Taberna para cobrar el dinero del seguro tanto él como Homer Simpson se desmayan adentro y Barney los salva (no sin antes haber puesto a salvo dos barriles y dos packs de cerveza). Pero luego si revisamos el capítulo Mr. Plow, que es cuando Homer compra un quitanieves y comienza su propio negocio, vemos que Barney rápidamente nota que es buen negocio y se compra la suya propia y hace el mismo trabajo pero bajo el nombre de Plow King (Rey de los quitanieves), le saca todos los clientes a Homer y no le importó que sea uno de sus mejores (y únicos) amigos. Barney talentoso Por otro lado Barney (al igual que varios personajes de la serie) es todo una incógnita, de primera impresión uno podría pensar que no tiene ningún talento especial, pero en la temporada 5 con el episodio Homer’s Barbershop Quartet queda totalmente refutado, en este episodio Homer cuenta a Bart y Lisa la historia de su grupo llamado The Be Sharps (en Latinoamerica Los Borbotones, en España los Solfamidas)en el que uno de los integrantes (y el de mejor voz) era Barney, lo integran al grupo luego de que el Jefe Clancy Wiggum fuera expulsado del grupo, lo descubren en la taberna mientras cantaba en el suelo del baño buscando “su mondadientes”. Más aún esto se reafirma en el episodio A Star is Burns cuando presenta un corto que trata sobre su ebriedad, el jurado queda impresionado porque era realmente una obra de arte, en el episodio cuando Homer era artista este le paga a Moe con un autografo, Barney le dice a Moe que si le puede pagar con un dibujo, pero el se niega, cuando muestran el dibujo se observa que era una verdadera obra de arte. Cerveza El origen de su alcoholismo es bastante difuso. En las primeras temporadas no se hablaba del tema, luego en un episodio Homer le dice a Barney que él es su mejor amigo, y en ese momento aparece una imagen del pasado (Flash back) en que se los ve a ambos adolescente a punto de ingresar a Harvard. Mientras compartían la habitación Homer le da una cerveza para que Barney pruebe, en un comienzo no quería pero luego accedió “Bueno pero solo un trago”, cuando la probó pasaron uno segundos y se bebió toda la lata y a partir de ahí (por lo menos según esta versión) comenzó la enfermedad de Barney, otra versión es debido a que su novia lo deja por irse de la ciudad a estudiar periodismo. En otro episodio se muestra que el padre de Barney también era alcohólico, tras su muerte Barney se echó a la bebida. Barney bebe casi exclusivamente cerveza Duff, hasta tal punto que no sabe qué es el agua, como quedó demostrado cuando se enroló en un submario nuclear, ante una fuga diminuta se refirió al agua como “un líquido transparente no alcohólico”. Tampoco le gusta el vino, cuando se presentó para ser astronauta y le prohibieron la cerveza pensó que se volvería loco a base de beber vino. Barney intentó en una ocasión superar su alcoholismo empujado por las burlas de sus compañeros, y decidió así realizar un curso de piloto de helicóptero, sin embargo Moe consiguió que se enviciara a un batido de café. En el capítulo “La alegría de la secta” se comprueba que Moe utiliza el vudú para provocar en Barney la necesidad de beber. En una ocasión Barney se tragó una lata de barniz. Sobriedad En Days of Wine and D’oh’ses, temporada 11, Moe le regala un curso para ser piloto de helicóptero pensando que no lo iba a tomar dada su enfermedad. Barney entra a los alcohólicos anónimos y deja atrás la cerveza, gracias a que aprendió a pilotar helicópteros pudo junto a Homer salvar a Bart y Lisa de un incendio forestal. Luego finalizando la temporada 15 vuelve a su estado original de alcohólico, sin embargo en la temporada 16 vuelve a los controles de su helicóptero totalmente sobrio, pero luego vuelve a la cerveza. Las constantes idas y venidas de su enfermedad muestran claramente su voluntad por superarse que sin duda se sabrá el final de esto con la finalización misma de la serie. Empleos de Barney Trabaja junto a su tío Al Gumble en el Bowl-a-Rama. Trabajó en otras tiendas. Marino. Barredor de nieve Plow King. Astronauta junto a Homer. Probador de raros productos. Promotor de una tienda de ropa de bebes, trabajo que desempeñaba vestido solo con un pañal. Trivia Según Matt Groening el nombre “Barney Gumble” es una parodia del nombre “Barney Rubble” (en español Pablo Mármol) el amigo de Pedro Picapiedra de la serie Los Picapiedra. Se lo ha visto tomando extraños líquidos como barniz y fluido de frenos sin efecto secundario aparente. Quizá a causa de su resistencia al alcohol. En la taberna de Moe se peleó con Joe Frazier quien terminó ganando. Pero en otro episodio le ganó a Wade Boggs luego de una discusión sobre quien fue el mejor primer ministro de Inglaterra: Boggs prefería a Pitt the Elder y Barney a Lord Palmerston. En el primer episodio de la serie moderna Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire cuando Barney trabajaba en la tienda Santa le dio un consejo a Homer sobre qué perro elegir en la carrera. Matt Groening dijo que en el guión original, Barney iba a ser el vecino de junto de Homer. Regularmente hace aportes al banco de esperma de Springfield. Cuando matan a Snake en un especial de terror, alguien dice que lo llevarían al hospital para sacarle los órganos. A lo que Barney responde “¡Yo quiero el hígado!”